Pillar Piety
by Galaxy God
Summary: The crowned Champion of Hoenn and the valiant hero who fought alongside Rayquaza now finds himself in a foreign yet familiar predicament...Well, might as well enjoy himself. Zinnia x Brendan Lemon with a little bit of plot. Precursor to the Origin Conspiracies. I guess I have a thing for unconventional pairings? Well, they look cute together anyways. R&R.


From the tranquil peace, the never-ending silence, and the total darkness of the unconscious state, a torrent of tumultuous and uneasy dreams filled the mind of Brendan...forcing him to remember everything that he had experienced in the past few days with intense vertigo. And when he did, he shivered. When he trembled, he found himself confused whether it was from terror...or perhaps, delight. Maybe it was both.

After all, she was willing to do everything, and absolutely anything, to complete the ritual, even at the expense of herself.

As he backtracked through his memories, she just kept cropping up more and more. Contests, races, competitions, battles, one pursuit after another...wherever he went, she was there in accordance. It mattered not where Brendan went, for she'd be there. Every step of the way, he ran into this mysterious young woman. When he asked for her name after the umpteenth time, she just threw her head back and laughed, then shot him a smirk.

Zinnia…

There was something sinister about her smile. Something wild. He remembered how she cruelly played with their hopes. How her mocking voice rose triumphantly as she smashed the precious artifact with her own hands. The very artifact which everybody had coveted and placed their hopes on. And it was all dashed just like that. All this accomplished through the gratuitous violence dealt to Courtney, the Team Magma Administrator. Zinnia only shot him a narrowed glance, her grin spiting him.

"I'm sure you understand...No? Champion? You aren't like them, then…"

Her words stuck to Brendan's mind like a catchy song would. Neverending...constantly tormenting him. It was impossible to forget her voice. He would remember that it had been exactly like that in the Mossdeep Space Center, but now, in his dreams, the Draconid woman took an infinitely more intense dimension. Her voice was more dominant, and impossible for him to oppose with all his willpower.

...Then there was the Sky Pillar.

Higher, higher, and higher. Floor by floor, Zinnia told him the story of her people. She was one from the Draconids, whose prayers materialized a dragon of emerald and lightning into existence, who then went on and descended upon the world to save everyone's lives. Once every three thousand years, when the time has come and the heavens above have decided that it should put an end to humanity, Rayquaza must be invoked in order to reverse the judgement of the cosmos and save humanity once again.

And for that, Rayquaza needed to receive the passionate desire of a hero's heart.

That's why she did everything he had been otherwise appalled to witness: to free the great dragon. But the massive behemoth did not answer to her prayers. No, it was the questions of Brendan's heart that received the answers.

Past the magnificent Sky Pillar, a green lightning tore through the sky and left the world behind. As the dragon's ascent collided with the meteor, an explosion lit the universe up, and the deed would be done. Life could finally continue as normal, and Brendan knew that with conviction, for he was mounted on the back of the great beast.

The Earth would welcome the unlikely pair of hero and legend into her arms like one would to their best friends.

Brendan smiled, and looked into the calming lake of red…

Red.

A gasp of air was all it took to make Brendan shoot awake. He did not know if it was the sting of the sun on his cheeks or the final shock of of his dream, because he would have sworn that the lake he had seen was one of the liquid that ran through his very veins.

He tried to stand up, but his legs did not budge. It was useless.

A tug on each wrist made him realize that he was tied down. His arms were extended, his legs were spread open, and his body was stripped buck naked on the hard stone of a stone altar.

The sun beat down on his slender body, causing it to be covered with a thin film of sweat. Crimson tribal markings were drawn onto his arms, thighs, feet, and palms.

It didn't make sense. Where he was? How did he get here? He could only turn his head to the clear blue sky that came out from above to meet him.

His heart began to beat faster and faster inside his chest, when, his strained ears recognized the distant crashing of waves onto the rocks...thousands of meters below him.

Brendan was most likely at the Sky Pillar, yet again. And if that were true, then she should also be…

"You're finally awake, sleepyhead!" The sound of feet clacking quietly on stone steps warned him of her arrival. "I hope you don't mind that I fastened you to the bed...I just didn't want you to get restless and fall off. It's a long trip to the bottom~"

As she approached the altar, silhouette obstructing the rising sun, Brendan knew perfectly well who had chained him down and now was talking to him.

"Zinnia…" the boy answered with half-closed eyes. She only answered with a small smile, her tongue flicking out to lick her lips discreetly.

Brendan didn't know how old Zinnia was. She could be a couple years older than him, but the way she behaved and spoke was not typical of a girl her age. Her raven black hair brushed against her forehead and framed her face. It was also held together in a small ponytail. Her face was beautiful, sculpted in perfect doll-like proportions. It overwhelmed his ruby pupils, assaulting his imagination.

The rest of her body was in no way less attractive. She was on the short side, but her feminine curves were pronounced and seductive. The tight and sleeveless blouse that propped up her youthful breasts was barely covered by the worn broad cloak she wore on top. Very short shorts gave way to her wide hips and succulent legs, whose naked thighs ended in white knee-socks. For some reason, they did not cover the toes of her feet, which were sheathed in a shoe that was a hybrid of a boot and sandal.

"What's going on? Why did you bring me?" he questioned. The boy only noticed that his throat and lips were dry after he finished his introspection on Zinnia's beautiful figure. He also noticed the knife in her hand. That slightly unnerved him.

"I brought you for the ceremony, Champion. You don't really think that destroying a small meteor concludes your important work, right?" She stroked his hair playfully. He turned his head away, trying to slip out of her grasp.

She took a bottle of Fresh Water from the inside of her cloak and took a sip. Watching a tiny sliver of water spill at the corner of her lip caused Brendan to stir in his place. He was eager to try it, but also still confused. Annoyed and disoriented, he decided to ask her the question that was on his mind.

"Why am I tied? How did you manage to bring me here?"

She separated from the container, knowing how much he wanted it. She slowly approached him, hips swaying, and brought the bottle to his mouth. Zinnia tipped the bottom of the bottle slightly up, helping him to drink since he could barely take his head off the stone tablet he was bound to. Such was the firmness of the ropes that bound him.

"Hypnosis, of course, dummy! Aster did it for me. You're way too distracted, honestly...nobody would ever have thought you to be an important person — drink slowly! I don't want you to drown, and I need you to regain your strength."

She took the bottle away from him, causing him to whine quietly, and used the remaining half of its contents to refresh her face, wetting her hair and moistening her blouse. Brendan's eyes couldn't help but stray and descend lasciviously onto the girl's clothes as they began to define and outline her round and firm breasts more clearly. Trying his best to stay on topic, he sputtered and blustered.

"But...it's over! We saved the Earth! What ceremony are you talking about?! I don't get it…" Brendan said, trying but ultimately failing to hide how the situation was reflecting on his body...specifically his lower regions.

"That's the best part," she smiled, coming closer. She gazed into his eyes with her own twinkling, and pushed forward her chest so that her wet breasts were inches away from the young man's face. She studied his more than pleased reaction. "You don't really have to understand anything, but…"

She glanced fleetingly at Brendan's nether region, her smile only widening.

"Well, I can try to explain it to you if you'd like," she said, and without warning she fished for his hardening member with her hand. "But try to concentrate, won't you? I'm not going to explain it to you again if you don't catch everything because you're thinking about...other things…"

Brendan shuddered slightly as she began her ministrations, massaging his penis with a steady pumping motion. As her fingers trailed up and down, she'd bemusedly watch the face of the boy turn from confusion to one of masked pleasure.

"It's true. You invoked Rayquaza, you destroyed the meteor, and you saved the Earth. Bravo, bravo! Hurray for Brendan and his huge dragon! The question is...How old are you? Thirteen? Fourteen?"

"Sixteen," he said, trying to match her gaze, but Zinnia would gently tighten her grip and increase in speed, making the boy elicit sheepish and quiet pants.

"Ah, well. How long do you think you'll live? Seventy, maybe eighty years? You can't live forever, you know. And in three thousand years, when a new threat dawns upon the world, Rayquaza will need a new hero to help him, and you will no longer be around to help."

"And what...what do you want me to do?" Brendan grunted out as he closed his eyes. He was beginning to writhe in pleasure, straining against her hand with his hips. Thinking straight was definitely not an option right now.

Zinnia's hand suddenly stopped, and the girl went silent. Brendan gave a discontent grunt and opened his eyes. When he looked up, he discovered her knees were around his hips so that she was kneeling on the stone altar on top of him. The girl withdrew her soaked blouse, freeing her from the oppressively tight clothings. Brendan watched her toss it off to the side. The cloak, along with her shorts, were also already on the floor. The rays of the sun bathed the Zinnia's slightly darker skin, and Brendan's focus was completely trained on her dark nipples, practically eating them up with his eyes as if he had lapsed back into Aster's hypnosis.

"What I want you to do," her slender hand gripped Brendan's cock and stroked him once more, slowly guiding the head towards her own entrance, "is grant me a new lineage of Draconids...one from which a new hero can be ready for when Rayquaza needs him."

A great wave broke against the stone base of the tower, and Zinnia took a deep breath to fill her lungs with the sea breeze. She smiled and looked towards the sun, her complexion shining like gold.

"I am the Lorekeeper of the Draconids...and you are the champion whose desires Rayquaza responded to," she began nonchalantly, as if she didn't have her hand clinging to a boy's dick while stimulating him with force. "The great dragon answered for the first time to not a Draconid, but to the heart of an average trainer. No, you're not average...you also possessed the power to awaken Rayquaza true form."

Brendan's breath hitched, and he twisted violently. He felt the weight of her body slowly press onto him and pin him down, her breasts rest on his torso. She slipped her other hand into the space between the two bodies so she could begin caressing her own sex, wet from arousal. She mewled and shuddered, all the while whispering in his ear.

"You are doing a great deed for humanity. Are you listening to me? You will fulfill your destiny...so enjoy it. I know I'm going to."

The girl rose up slightly, resting her knees on the surface of the altar. It was just barely enough for the young man's erection to be placed in such a position that she could slowly let herself down onto it. But his member slipped from the sheer wetness and lack of guidance. It would take a few tries to ultimately get it to begin digging into her.

Zinnia let out a long sigh of happiness when she felt her walls open more than necessary. His dick pushed and invaded deeper than she had initially expected. Her eyes would suddenly shoot open as her hymen tore, making her bite her lower lip in pain.

"T-the dragon's wisdom is great...he certainly could not have made a better choice..." she said between groans as she began to move. Up and down, forward and back. Wash, rinse, and repeat. Her tentative actions would cause a new sensation to course throughout the pair's bodies. With each iteration, Brendan's penis reached new depths. It would eventually begin to prod the entrance of her uterus due to the sheer length of his shaft. The thought of directly receiving his seed only further excited her. She was filled with pleasure, but also wanted to be filled up with something more.

For his part, the boy had long lost himself in ecstasy, and was now trembling as she coaxed his genitalia to grant itself sweet release. He shook against his bonds and growled, gazing upon the body of his abductor turned lover.

"What wrong? Do you want to touch them?" she said, pointing to her breasts teasingly. Though Zinnia said this playfully, the blood rushed to her face and adorned her cheeks. "If you behave and give me one or two babies, maybe I'll let you do it~"

She grinned, clearly mocking him. Brendan could only grit his teeth in sheer pleasure, his eyes expressing fierce mix of rampant desire and rage.

"How about this?" she said as she applied her own hands to her breasts. Zinnia toyed with her own tits, squeezing and pressing them against each other to making them look even bigger.

That did nothing but ignite the desire of Brendan, who could not take his eyes off the swaying motion of the girl's breasts bouncing freely. He had also begun to unconsciously move his hips to her rhythm, each penetration craving to hit something deeper every time.

"Okay, fine," she said, moaning. "You can fondle them, but promise that you will fill me with your seed. Deal?"

Without waiting for the answer, she took the knife that she had left handy and deftly cut the ropes. Without waiting a minute more, Brendan pounced on her breasts like a hungry predator on a prey.

Forced to want them without being able to have them, Brendan could not decide if he wanted to enjoy them with his hands or his mouth. He decided to have the best of both worlds. He sunk one of his hands into Zinnia's breasts, and alternately sucked on the nipple of her other one as if he believed that it could possibly sate his immeasurable thirst.

"If you want milk, you'll have to wait until I'm pregnant. Only then you can drink from them." she said while running her hand through his chestnut hair. Even as Brendan engaged in this depraved and savage act, the intercourse between them was not interrupted.

With her vagina filled with the boy's flesh and her breasts mistreated and assaulted with fingers, lips, tongue, and teeth, Zinnia went from moaning to screaming as she dug her fingernails into his back. Clawing away at him, her rough handling drew blood, causing him to growl gutturally and pound her harder. She knew that moment of climax was almost upon them, for the hardening of Brendan's phallus and the tightening of his scrotum practically announced the long-awaited moment of fertilization.

He tensed as he felt the climax come and simply followed his instincts, moving faster and stronger as the viscous liquid began to spurt out of the tip and splash the inside of her womb, decorating its walls white.

The sensation of the hot and thick liquid within her made Zinnia throw her head back and cry out, fireworks shooting in her mind as a wondrous sensation ran from the sole of her foot to the tip of her hair, brightening every pore of her skin.

The moment lasted until, agitated and covered in sweat, the boy began to relax the body while his cock was still throbbing and depositing the last of its load into her vagina.

Zinnia smiled, wondering how she had lived all her life without Brendan's penis filling that part of her body. It was only for a moment, because the next, she pushed him and pinned him back, holding his wrists with her hands to immobilize him again.

The girl's eyes studied the young champion, voraciously taking in her stud's face. He did not immediately answer the look. He gave her a sideways glance, then embarrassedly turned his serious face away, eyes fixed on the horizon.

"...Well, what do you think?"

"...What?"

I want to know what do you think," she repeated as she stared deep into his eyes. It felt like she was trying to take a glance into his soul and read his mind. Maybe she can...

"I think…...I think we're done. You have what you wanted, right?"

"What I wanted..." Zinnia repeated. Her face fell, and she snorted angrily. She didn't respond, choosing to instead nuzzle her face into his chest. Brendan did not respond, but his thoughts...His thoughts were all but lost to the tides of the sea below.

"You're thinking about that stupid girl?"

"Who?"

"That girl from your town. Your neighbor."

"May? Of course not."

Zinnia frowned. She was not going to leave things like that. Zinnia wasn't one to go down without a fight.

"She's weak. May could not do anything when her keystone was taken from her, and she still couldn't do anything to stop me from taking you."

"But what are you talking about ...?"

"Silence," she ordered, and Brendan complied. "Listen well. What I want most is a child of yours, yes, but it does not mean that it's all I want. I wanted to take your body by force, and, in the same way, I wanted to take your heart."

She smiled diabolically and slowly rose, but as soon as the boy tried to follow suit she put the knife to his neck, looking at him with livid eyes that burned with desire and a hint of crazed intent.

"Don't be silly…there's still so much fun to be had." She went down from the ceremonial stone they had only just recently defiled without taking her eyes off him. "I will see to it that you desire my body so much that in comparison, the body of the poor insipid girl looks repulsive."

And without waiting another moment, she bent over him, grabbing at Brendan's penis, which had already lost some rigidity. She pressed her lips against the head, sucking and and deepthroating his member to the base. When she pulled away, a thin trail of saliva connected her to his dick. Zinnia would break the connection to flick her tongue at the spot where his head and foreskin met, cleaning out his smegma.

"We are not finished. Far from it. There is still room in me for so much more of your cum…"

He did nothing to prevent it. Why would he? A delicious tingling began to grow at the tip of his dick, and he found himself indulging in his primal instincts more and more. When he lifted his hands and reached for Zinnia, she raised her crimson gaze menacingly and glared at Brendan straight in the eye, making him stop and stay still while she kept licking and tasting the entire length of the boy's penis from top to bottom.

His breath flared again and his erection became even more intense than before. Zinnia cleaned up any traces of fluids from their genitals on the boy's skin, replacing it with a coating of saliva. Brendan watched her work, specifically focusing on her beautiful, rounded buttocks as it juggled with each suck and lick.

A new desire lit up in the young man's heart. When the Draconid looked up again, she saw the carnal glow shining in his pupils and she pulled the penis out of her mouth with an audible pop, knowing that it was ready again to fertilize her.

But he did not let her say anything. Putting his hands on her shoulders, he pushed her, making her fall down. Brendan stood up, his eyes glued onto an irritated and hurt Zinnia. She moved to reinstate her dominance, but felt the strong hands of the boy wrap around her hips and lift her up, leaving her feet and head resting on the ground as her midsection was raised.

She barely had enough time to understand what was happening when, with wide eyes, she felt something big and hot force its way into her snatch. A scream escaped from her throat and she clutched at the floor as she felt the pain of foreign flesh work its way inside of her. She did not know if it was due to the different position, but the boy's member now felt thicker than before.

The attacks began immediately. Holding her tightly by her hips, he began violently piston in and out, penetrating her more each time. What was at first was an agonizing pain was gradually becoming a mind-melting ecstasy.

He churned up her insides until he could feel that the second climax was close. Adjusting himself so he could prop her up with one hand around her hip, Brendan brought his other hand around her head, lacing it into her hair. With a guttural growl, he gazed into her eyes. He could have sworn he saw heart-shaped pupils. She looked back into his, tiny gasps escaping sporadically and tongue slightly lolling. Brendan licked his dry lips.

"Do you want my semen?"

"Yes…"

"Do you want to get pregnant?"

"Yes...Yes!"

"Do you wanted to have my children?"

"Yes! Stop it! Please!" Zinnia began to beg desperately. This pleading attitude was totally unlike her. "Give me everything! Pour everything into me and mold my pussy into the shape of your dick! Make me yours! Make me the mother of an entire village!"

"I'll give you so much cum that there will be no place in you for one more drop!" Brendan moved with intense ambition, her submissive change spurring him on.

"Yes!" she cried out. Her bitter moan of pain quickly turned into the sweetest moan as she felt a fresh release of Brendan's semen spill into her, mingling with the load he already dumped inside of her.

The boy did not stop moving until he felt that there was not a single drop left inside and then he slowly descended on top of her body. Brendan then rolled off of her, panting from exhaustion.

He closed his eyes so that sun would not bother him. In that moment, he did not think about anything other than the accelerated heartbeat.

But Zinnia, still crazy with desire and lust got up and started to crawl towards Brendan while he was careless. Before he could open his eyes, she launched herself at him like a cat would jump on catnip. This time, she closed in on his member and squeezed it between the warm and wet skin of her breasts.

Brendan looked at her in bewilderment, still catching his breath. She simply responded by smiling at him, opening her mouth and sticking out her salivating tongue. Zinnia proceeded to drool all over the tip of his penis.

There really was no comparison between her and May. May was just a girl. She behaved and looked like a child, and although she was the same age as Brendan, her body had barely begun to develop and show the attractive features of a woman.

Meanwhile, Zinnia's body was already well developed for her young age, and her short stature helped to enhance her exotic beauty. She had a delicious butt from which Brendan could have a privileged view while drilling and defiling her...and her breasts were sizably large, but not too much to be disproportionate to the rest of his body.

They were, in fact, the right size to massage his girth and excite him enough to get hard again, igniting his passion once again for one last go.

"We're not finished yet," Zinnia said, squeezing her breasts in circular motions to please the boy's member. "There's room for some more of your seed~"

She gave a grin that could put the Cheshire Cat to shame, and continued.

"Are you angry? Does it enrage you that I kidnapped you and brought you to the top of this tower to rape you? Does it rile you up that I stole the right to have your first seed and carry your child in your womb from your neighbor? Use your anger to fuel you, and come fuck me!"

Brendan looked at her for only a instance and decided right then and there he could stand up and take her one last time. He roughly picked her up and took her to the altar. Brendan planted her onto the stone table with her ass, and Zinnia willingly spread her legs as much as possible to grant him the easiest entrance into her waiting cunt.

"I'm angry," he said, looming over her. His cock, standing at attention yet again, unloaded his fury and desecrated her sex for the final time. "Because you had to go through all this hassle and take so many detours to be able to have me. You could have been so much more direct."

Zinnia seemed to be taken off guard, as her gaze dropped momentarily, but when she looked back up, she was defiant when she replied.

"But you never said that you loved me from the beginning — "

But before she could finish, he suddenly moved in to lock her in a deep kiss. Tongues clashed and teeth clacked as the two engaged in a passionate kiss that was equally as loving as it was violent. She'd be the one to break it first, completely out of breath. That definitely caught her by disguise, but there was no witty or scathing remark, for the words were all being smothered by her incessant cries of joy. The champion, having already sheathed the entirety his cock into the depths of the girl, thrusted wildly with renewed strength.

He held her by her legs and enjoyed watching the flesh of her thighs jiggle with each new thrust. She writhed and moaned into his mouth, flooded with pleasure.

She tried to move under him but shuddered when he gripped her breasts again and went down to suck them while continuing to penetrate her.

"Drink, drink from them," Zinnia commanded. "I will nurse your children with them and let you breastfeed yourself — Ahn!"

The screams and moans filled the room to the brim as the two neared the tip of their icebergs. The pleasure finally reaching the peak, the boy unloaded his third load while she lost herself in her own orgasm. It sent her into a flailing spasm, with her legs shooting up and toes curling to try and contain her happiness.

Brendan leaned on her gently, absolutely spent, and Zinnia received him in his arms like a hospitable mother. From the creampie, a thick strand of semen dripping down the corner of her vagina while a rare feeling of fullness weighed on her belly.

Brendan stopped for a second to enjoy the scent of her hair as he hugged her, and when he thought that it was well engraved in his memory, he stood up a bit to look at her again. He saw that her face was covered with her hands, and became confused. Zinnia moved her hands just long enough to make a gesture with her fingers to turn around and covered her face again. Brendan raised an eyebrow but complied.

There was a flash, and the boy collapsed again. He was deeply asleep and this time he would not wake up in a long time.

"...Good work, Aster," Zinnia said, shaking off the young man and laying him down in the shadow of the altar. The little purple little creature next to Zinnia hummed.

"Mum!"

It seemed proud of its effective hypnotic power. Zinnia smiled, finding the Whismur's cry humorous due to the events that had just conspired.

"It will give us enough time to get away."

Quickly dressing again in her full attire, the girl grabbed the red chalk with which she had used to decorate the body of the boy and leans once more over him, whispering in his ear. She hoped that he could hear her in his dreams. Zinnia then placed her chalk on the belly of the young man, just where his pubic hair was born, and drew an omega.

"This will give you a clue where I'll go now. Do not make me wait too long. If you reach me, I'll let you have me again, this time, however you want and for as long as you want."

She gave him a final kiss on his forehead, one that carried warmth and could probably last him for the rest of his life. And with a bouncing step, Zinnia was off, leaving the boy with his clothes, backpack and all his other belongings. As she descended down each step, she smiled knowingly,for inside her, they now had a new generation of Draconid heroes to look forward to raising.


End file.
